Invulnerability
Invulnerability, also called Indestructibility, is the power and ability to be completely immune to all forms of physical damage such as physical injury, physical pain, and physical affliction, or highly resilient to most forms of harm or injury. Those who have this power cannot be physically destroyed. This does not mean the subject isn't vulnerable to pain however, for example many monsters and demons react to situations such as punches or being hit with a heavy object, the same as humans (but this is not applicable for Angels, Turok-Hans, Pagan Gods, Alpha Monsters or Archangels). However this causes no damage and only temporarily dazes them at most. Certain powerful weapons, such as Angel Blades and Death's Scythe can overcome this. Also beings of similar or higher levels of power can harm them. Capabilities The user is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. Characters with this ability Near Absolute Invulnerability Near completely indestructible which means they practically can't be destroyed. *'God' - God is nearly completely invincible and nearly nothing can hurt, move or affect Him at all. Only Amara has the power to kill Him, and only the other Primordials and Oracle are able to harm him. *'Death' - Death had a considerable immunity against all kind of physical and supernatural attacks. So far, nothing has been powerful enough to damage him, making him basically indestructible. However,Oracle and the other pRimordials is capable of hurting him with his power and God and Amara are seemingly able to kill him. *'Amara' - An entity with powers rivaling that of even God's, Amara is nearly indestructable and her durabillity was shown by holding against the combined might of God, Eve, Aurora and the Seraphim, as well as retaining enough power to fatally injure God even after being briefly beaten and near fatally wounded by the combined power of the other Primordials, all Angels, except most of the Seraphim, as well as some of the Archangels, Physics, Ghosts, Fairies, Witches, Demons, Reapers and Pagans. Only God, Lim 'E Light, and the Primordial Bomb are able to kill her. *'Oracle' - There is essentially nothing capable of killing him, making him pretty much invincible. Only Death Scythe can kill him. Even a primordial would have great difficulty destroying him. *'Jesus Christ' - As the Son of God, he can't be killed by normal mean, only the power of Oracle, God, Death, or The Darkness can kill him. Nigh Invulnerability These supernatural entities are next to indestructible and can likely only be killed by God, Death, Oracle, and The Darkness. *'Seraphim' - As the most powerful angels of all, the Seraphim are nearly indestructible. Only Death's Scythe and a Seraphim Blade can injure and kill them them. Not even a Primordial could kill them easily. *'Pestilence, War and Famine' - Weakened only by the removal of their ring, however when they assume human forms, they can receive damage. Advanced Invulnerability These beings are among the most resilient and powerful in the Supernatural universe, they have very few weaknesses and could only be killed by nigh-omnipotent forces or very rare and powerful weapons. *'Archangels' - God, Death, The Darkness, Oracle, and the Seraphim can kill them effortlessly. Turok-Hans are able to injure them as well. When it comes to weapons, only Death's Scythe, The Blades of the Original Angel and an Archangel Blade can destroy them, Magic could affect them as well to some degree, besides that, no physical or supernatural attacks can affect them in a deadly way, making them nearly indestructible. *'Turok-Hans' - Are nigh-indestructible beasts created by God. Weakened only by Borax, beheading and hunger. Magic can at least affect them. Killed only by each other, or by bibbing (eating themselves) or by Angel Blades, Archangel Blades, The Blade of the Van Helsings, or the Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed In the Three Bloods of Fallen. *'Dracula' - Vulnerable only to The Blade of the Van Helsing and angel blades, as well as Death's Scythe. Medium Invulnerability These Supernatural beings have certain vulnerabilities, however could also be killed be some higher-tier entities like archangels. *'Ghosts' - Ghosts can be sent to heaven or hell by the destruction of the object or remains that allows them to remain on Earth, or by resolving the issues keeping them there. Furthermore, their connection to the mortal plane can be broken by Death's Scythe. *'Angels' - This includes Cherubim, Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and Gate Keepers. Vulnerable only to each other, an angel blade, The Blades of the Original Angel, powerful magic, Holy fire, Death's Scythe, Archangels, Turok-Hans, Jesus Christ, Oracle, Death, The Darkness and God. *'Nephilim' - Shrugged off a punch from an angel. Can be killed by an angel blade. *'Greater Demons' - Highly resistant to salt, holy water, iron and palo santo, can't be killed by regular angel's smiting touch. Killable by Demon Bombs, The Blades of the Original Angel, Death's Scythe, Angel Blades, and Higher-Tier Entities. *'Satan' - The unique and powerful Fallen Beast Demon Satan is vulnerable to Angel Blades, Demon Bomb's, Spells, and he generally avoided all contact to angels, therefore regular Angels could probably smite him. *'Alpha Elder Vampires' - Vulnerable only to the weaknesses of their respective species, but are more resilient, and sometimes even immune to some things. They can be killed by an ancient white oak stake. *'Fairies' - Fairies can be killed by strong electromagnetic waves. *'Deities' - Weakened only by particular weapons, rituals, or by more powerful being, for example other deities or Archangels and Seraphs. *'Reapers' - Vulnerable to Death's Scythe, the Blade of the Van Helsings, and Angel Blades. Low Invulnerability These Supernatural beings have certain non-physical vulnerabilities, however could also be killed be a lot of higher-tier entities like angels or powerful demons. *'Vampires' - Beheading, Sunlight, Stakes, Angel's Touch, Turok-Hans, Werewolf Bite, Heart Extraction, Vervain, Dead Mans Blood, and Fire. *'Evil Spirit Demons' - Angel Blades, The First Blade, The Colt, Demon Bomb's, Spells,... can kill them. *'Phoenix' - Weakened by iron, can be killed by angel blades. *'Dragons' - Vulnerable only by blades forged with dragon's blood and a black arrow. So far, an angel blade and an archangel blade is the only weapon that can kill them can kill them. *'Hellhounds' - Can be killed by an angel blade and possibly regular angels. Minimal Vunlerability These supernatural beings have a many vulnerabilities, can often be killed by conventional means - like fire, beheading and silver knives, and higher-tier entities. *'Wendigo' - Can only be killed by fire and angel blades. *'Kitsune' - Can be killed by destroying their heart or starvation. *'Skinwalker' - Can be killed by silver. *'Witches' - While the spells of most powerful witches like Rowena or the Starks can highly affect even Turok-Hans or Angels, they are ironically still vulnerable to everything that could kill a regular human. *'Djinn' - Killable by Brain damage and silver. *'Shtriga' - Vulnerable to iron bullets, when they are feeding. *'Werewolf' - Can be killed by Silver. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by God Category:Powers possessed by Death Category:Powers possessed by Angels Category:Powers possessed by Demons Category:Powers possessed by Vampires Category:Powers possessed by Werewolves